syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mara Aramov
Mara Aramov was an ex-KGB agent. In the Syphon Filter trilogy she is one of the major antagonists. In the events of the first Syphon Filter, she is in a terroist group called the Black Baton and has the job of being the assassain of the group. 'Syphon Filter' Gabriel Logan chases her through the Washington subway tunnels trying to get answers from her, he succeeds by wounding her. She tells him there are viral bombs in the Washington Park and the main one is in the Freedom Memorial building. Mara is later seen at a PHARCOM reception party. She takes Johnathan Phagan, PHARCOMS CEO and founder, hostage. When Logan gets to a dinosaur exhibit, Aramov has Phagan at gunpoint, Logan knocks her out with a taser and saves Phagan. Mara is taken into custody but escapes once again. Aramov later appears in Erich Rhoemer's Stronghold after Logan has just freed Jonathan Phagan and Lian Xing. Mara shoots Phagan in the head and informs Logan of Pharcom warehouses that contain Syphon Filter virus body carriers. She states that she will assist him and Lian as she has nowhere to go, she also tells them information about which warehouse has an elevator to a hidden missile silo is. After Thomas Markinson's ambitions are revealed, the launched missile is detroyed and Rhoemer is killed. Mara is arrested, but once again escapes. We later see her with an unknown man and with boxes of the Syphon Filter virus in the background. The man says "Well done, my dear." she then walks off and laughs. 'Syphon Filter 2' Mara Aramov's intentions remain the same in Syphon Filter 2, you see her in a cutscene talking to the new CEO of PHARCOM, Mara hires an imposter for Uri Gregorov and sends him to a nightclub in Moscow because Lian Xing is meeting him there. Mara's henchmen start a firefight at the club, she then tries to kill the imposter because he knows to much. We later see Aramov in a prison who is in the process of executing the real Gregorov but Lian Xing interupts and Mara escapes, Mara is last seen with the secretary of state Vincent Hadden who has called off the hunt for Lian and Gabe. Mara is angry with Hadden and walks off and laughs just as the screen goes black. 'Syphon Filter 3' In Syphon Filter 3 Mara Aramov is seen in the recreation of the SF2 ending and is only really seen in flashbacks. But just after Teresa Lipann gives her testemony and Logan orders Hadden to be taken away because of his invovlement with Aramov, she comes in and kills Hadden and wounds two federal agents. Logan chases her to a subway train and attempts to stop her before she releases the Syphon Filter virus. He wounds her but she escapes once again. In the ending of SF3 we see her in a submarine collecting sunken Syphon Filter virus cargo. She then laughs. 'Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain' In Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Mara ties of Mara's involvement with the consortium leader, lead to her working with a man named Mihai Niculescu, Mara continues to work with him until he reveals he's going to bomb Moscow, Mara's home. Mara, compelled to save her Home attempts to stop him, but a drink she just had was drugged renderring her powerless. Niculescu orders Mara to be executed, but she is saved by Logan. Despite this, Mara still refused to assist Logan in finding Niculescu, instead informed him of Ivankov's base, who would launch the bomb. As a reward for assisting him, Logan offers to let Mara live peacefully for the rest of her life, leaving her alone. Mara accepts the offer and leaves. At the end of the game Mara receives a letter from Logan in her new residence. Gary Stoneman with orders from Logan, sets up a sniper in an apartment opposite Mara's residence, the sniper is aimed at her then the game ends. 'Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror' Only appearing in a bonus mission. Syphon Filter Dark Mirror is Mara Aramovs last appearence because she along with Dr. Elsa Weissenger are assassinated by Stoneman at the end of Omega Strain who was ordered by Logan. In the bonus level, it is revealed that Aramov and Weissenger had a secret love affair. Trivia *In the first three games, Aramov always laughs at the end. *Aramov's appearance has changed since the first Syphon Filter. In the original, she is auburn. In later games, she is blonde. Her accent also changes between games. *In Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. Mara shares her voice actor, Jennifer Hale, with Maggie Powers in the same game. Gallery Syphon Filter 1 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer